


Memories of My Master Attendant

by suryakanta_namika



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game), 신의 탑 | Tower of God
Genre: Alternate Identities, Alternate Universe, Bahasa Indonesia, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Female Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Indonesia, Multi, Some just "numpang lewat", Temporary Amnesia, actually for Special 25th Baam Day, may spoiler from S3 ToG, some battles, some blood but depend your imagination
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suryakanta_namika/pseuds/suryakanta_namika
Summary: Perjalanan Bam dan kawan-kawannya terus berlanjut, semakin jauh menaiki menara. Namun ketika saatnya menuju lantai ke-81, mereka semua terkejut bahwa mereka semua akan dihadapkan dengan bentuk ujian yang sangat berbeda dari lantai-lantai sebelumnya. Ada rahasia apa sebenarnya di lantai ke-81?Setelah dicari tahu sedikit lebih jauh, lantai ke-81 adalah lantai paling unik diantara lantai-lantai lain. Meksipun tidak ada yang tahu mengapa terdapat lantai seperti itu, lantai tersebut memang dikuasai oleh Administrator yang dijuluki sebagai ‘Penguasa Absolut Memori’. Jika mereka tidak berhasil... ingatan yang dijaga akan memudar dan maka mereka pasti kehilangan jati diri mereka, serta tidak akan pernah kembali ke menara lagi. Disanalah, Tim Bam terpaksa memencar dan terpisahkan… kecuali Bam dan Khun. Ternyata mereka berdua berada di dunia bernama Tierra. Seperti apakan dunia tersebut?
Relationships: Khun Aguero Agnis/Twenty-Fifth Baam | Jyu Viole Grace, Master Attendant (Food Fantasy)/Other(s), Master Attendant/Nagashi Somen, Master Attendant/Turkey, Master Attendant/White Truffle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Permulaan

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah cerita asli perdana saya, Tower of God dengan AU!Food Fantasy. Bisa kusebut sebagai M3A judulnya. Semua karakter dari Tower of God milik SIU dan semua karakter dari Food Fantasy milik Funtoy semata. Saya hanya memiliki bagian cerita antara perpaduannya saja. Tidak ada bermaksud apapun dan hanya kebetulan saja apabila ada persamaan dari nama, tempat dan kejadian yang ada didalam cerita.  
> Bagi yang tahu kedua-duanya, saya rasa bisa sedikit memahami betapa kompleksnya untuk menyatukan antara konsep dari ToG dengan konsep FF itu sendiri. Dimana berberapa karakteristik dan informasi dari ToG akan kusesuaikan pada konsep FF. Bahkan berberapa quotes dan kekuatan asli dari ToG juga kuusahakan sesuai walau tidak sepenuhnya tepat. Tenang saja, yang hanya paham game-nya pun masih bisa menikmati betapa OP-nya Khun dan Bam di dunia lain. Atau begitu pula sebaliknya. xD
> 
> Oh ya, disini Bam dan Khun memang harus 'kehilangan' identitas aslinya dan menjadi Food Soul.  
> Sisanya? Entah pada ujian isekai ke dunia lain.
> 
> Selamat membaca.

Perjalanan Bam dan kawan-kawannya terus berlanjut, semakin jauh menaiki menara. Namun ketika saatnya menuju lantai ke-81, mereka semua terkejut bahwa mereka semua akan dihadapkan dengan bentuk ujian yang sangat berbeda dari lantai-lantai sebelumnya. Bukan karena ada lawan-lawan yang sangat kuat. Bukan pula dengan rintangannya yang begitu sulit. Menurut Hwa Ryun, selaku pemandu Tim Bam, hanya di lantai inilah dimana tidak ada satupun Regular yang dapat mengingat kembali bentuk ujian yang sebenarnya, bahkan untuk seorang Ranker yang telah melewatinya saja, sudah dipastikan tidak akan bisa mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan selama di lantai tersebut. Hwa Ryun pun tidak bisa memastikan apa yang akan sebenarnya mereka hadapi di masa depan. Ada rahasia apa sebenarnya di lantai ke-81?

Sementara itu, di dunia lain bernama Tierra. Ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang seakan-akan sedang berdo’a sepenuh hati, menghadap langit malam berbintang tanpa awan. Dia salah satu dari sekian orang istimewa yang disebut Master Attendant di Kerajaan Cahaya, negeri kedua dari Tierra. Di tangannya, dia mengenggam dua kantong berisi Soul Ember. Dia berharap, dirinya dikabulkan untuk memiliki jiwa lain yang tidak pernah tercatat ada di dunia Tierra. Terdengar sangat mustahil, namun dia tetap berdo’a untuk harapan tiada kemungkinan berhasil.

Setelah dicari tahu sedikit lebih jauh, lantai ke-81 adalah lantai paling unik diantara lantai-lantai lain. Meksipun tidak ada yang tahu mengapa terdapat lantai seperti itu, lantai tersebut memang dikuasai oleh Administrator yang dijuluki sebagai ‘Penguasa Absolut Memori’. Hanya alasan itulah mengapa para Regular pasti tidak memiliki memori selama disana. Rahasia sebenarnya dari lantai tersebut adalah…

Semua Regular harus melewati setiap ujian mereka sendiri ke dunia selain dari menara itu sendiri. Kalau memang benar-benar beruntung, kau tidak sendirian berada di dunia lain tersebut. Paling banyak hanya ada tiga Regular di dunia sama. Tidak lebih sekalipun. Mereka harus bertahan selama 2 tahun menurut waktu di dunia yang mereka dapatkan. Ada yang mendapat dunia yang sangat lama waktunya, seakan-akan setahun setara dengan 3000 tahun waktu di menara. Ada pula yang cukup singkat seperti setahun setara dengan sebulan saja. Tidak menutup kemungkinan ada dunia yang berjalan normal sebagaimana waktu 2 tahun sebenarnya. Jika mereka tidak berhasil... ingatan yang dijaga akan memudar dan maka mereka pasti kehilangan jati diri mereka, serta tidak akan pernah kembali ke menara lagi. Disanalah, Tim Bam terpaksa memencar dan terpisahkan… kecuali Bam dan Khun.

Sesampainya di lantai 81… “Semuanya, aku ingin mengingatkan kembali.” Ujar Hwa Ryun menghadap ke arah mereka. Semua pandangan menuju gadis pemandu berambut merah. “Ujian di lantai kali ini tidak bisa diremehkan meksipun kita tahu selain tentang Administrator yang aneh.Semuanya bergantung bagaimana cara kalian dapat bertahan disana. Ingatan asli kalian sudah mulai disegel tanpa kalian sadari, sejak tapak kaki pertama kalian menyentuh lantai ini. Tentu saja, untuk diriku itu pengecualian.”

“Apapun itu! Akan kuhadapi! Aku yakin kura-kura disana tidak ada bandingannya denganku!” Tegas Rak yang begitu bersemangat, Hwa Ryun kembali menambahi perkataannya. “Meksipun begitu, aku pun tidak menjamin kalian akan berhasil atau tidak. Jadi, mohon berhati-hatilah dan terus berjuang untuk kalian semua.” Tutup Hwa Ryun seraya melihat gerbang raksasa misterius yang ada di belakangnya. Gerbang tersebut hanya bisa dimasuki satu-persatu, menurut petunjuk yang ada di sana. Bam mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat matanya mengamati bentuk gerbang misterius itu. Ukiran emas yang ada membentuk gelombang-gelombang acak. Khun sempat melirik ke arah Bam, kemudian dia menghadap ke semua anggota.

“Oke semuanya, sudah dengar ya apa yang dikatakan Hwa Ryun. Apapun bentuk ujiannya nanti, jangan sampai itu membuat kalian kehilangan jati diri kalian masing-masing. Bam, bagaimana selanjutnya? Langsung mengantre masuk sekarang?” Tanya Khun. “Iya, sebelum ingatan kita semua benar-benar disegel.” Balas Bam. Tidak lama kemudian, semuanya langsung mengantre masuk ke dalam gerbang dengan urutan Rak, Hockney, Elaine dan seterusnya, pengecualian si Hwa Ryun. Khun dan Bam sama-sama memilih antrean sesi terakhir. Hwa Ryun memandang semuanya dari belakang untuk terakhir kalinya. Tiap satu per satu Regular masuk, gerbang langsung menutup rapat dan bergerumuh seperti ada badai kecil di dalamnya. Kini tinggal mereka berdua yang tersisa. “Ini kamu dulu atau aku, nih?” Khun menoleh ke Bam. “Khun duluan saja.” Bam sedikit mendorong Khun. “Iya-iya, kamu juga hati-hati, oke?” Khun membuka dan memasuki gerbang tersebut, apa yang terlihat di depan sana benar-benar di luar dugaan. Matanya menatap tidak percaya ada beragam jarum waktu berputar secara beraturan, acak bahkan ada yang sangat cepat. Apa-apaan semua ini, begitulah yang dia pikirkan. Tiba-tiba, kepalanya mulai terasa pusing, seluruh tubuhnya tertekan, rasanya begitu menyakitkan sampai tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Apa semua ini karena pengaruh shinso yang begitu kuat? Pasti begitu, pikir dia sambil menahan sakit. Tidak lama kemudian, dirinya merasa seperti mulai terpecah-pecah dalam balutan cahaya yang begitu terang. Khun sudah tidak sadarkan diri setelah itu.

Sementara itu, sesaat sebelum Bam masuk, Hwa Ryun mengatakan sesuatu dari kejauhan. “Aku pernah mendengar rumor dari pemandu lain, Administrator di lantai ini bisa menyuruh para Irregular yang masuk untuk memilih dunianya sendiri. Tolong pikirkan baik-baik pilihanmu jika rumor itu benar. Itu saja.” Hwa Ryun langsung pergi meninggalkan Bam yang termenung sejenak. Kemudian Bam langsung masuk ke gerbang tanpa ragu-ragu.

Berbeda dengan Khun dan sebelumnya, semua jarum waktu justru berputar lambat, tersedat-sedat bahkan yang langsung macet tidak berpindah. Terdengar suara gelegar dari kejauhan. “ADA YANG BERBEDA… KAU ITU PASTI IRREGULAR?” Bam terkejut dengan suara asing itu. “I-iya. Siapa yang berbicara?” Tanya Bam hati-hati. Suara itu kembali menyahut, “TIDAK PENTING BILA AKU PERKENALKAN DIRI, ENGKAU PASTI AKAN LUPA.” Bam kembali bertanya, “Jadi, kau pasti Administrator dari lantai ini. Dimana teman-temanku?” Sesaat kemudian, seisi ruangan tak terbentuk jelas itu bergerumuh dan bergetar hebat. “MEREKA SEMUANYA SUDAH KUKIRIM KE DUNIA YANG BERBEDA-BEDA! SEKARANG, LANGSUNG PILIH DUNIA YANG ENGKAU MAU!!” Nada bicaranya seakan-akan tidak sabar ingin mengusir. Bam langsung menanggapi dengan yakin, “Kalau begitu, aku bisa pilih dunia dengan orang yang kumau juga, kan? Tolong, mohon kirimkan aku bersama orang yang bernama Khun Aguero Agnis!” Suara mengelegar selanjutnya menjadi yang terakhir didengar Bam. “KALAU BEGITU, KINI KAU DISANA AKAN BERPERAN SEBAGAI—“ Kesadaran Bam langsung menghitam setelah kata terakhir disebutkan.

Sementara di Tierra… Gadis berambut merah muda itu bergegas kembali ke ruangan ritual di rumah setengah restorannya. Tempat sakral dimana para Food Soul dapat dipanggil dengan Soul Ember yang dia bawa. Entah kenapa, malam ini begitu indah dilihat. Dia tidak sabar ingin mengetahui apakah Tuhan mau mendengarkan do’anya kali ini atau tidak. Kantong Soul Ember pertama dia kumpulkan secara khusus di Nevras selama hampir dua bulan, sementara kantong kedua berasal dari Sakurajima. Dia percaya, perbedaan tipis sumber Soul Ember yang sama bisa memperbesar kemungkinan muncul jiwa yang benar-benar langka. Dengan cepat, dia memasukkan kantung pertama berisi 150 bara ke dalam tungku, mempersiapkan tabung ritual dan terakhir, dalam hati penuh harap, tangannya menarik tuas pembakar tungku tersebut. Tabung ritual itu dalam lima detik langsung membakar bara begitu besar dan panas, membuat gadis itu harus mundur berberapa langkah setelah menarik tuasnya. Gadis itu mulai sedikit senang melihat reaksi tabung ritualnya. “Ini pasti yang langka, UR, kumohon ayolah—“ gadis itu kembali menutup matanya dan mengapit kedua telapak tangannya.

Tabung ritual pemanggilan mulai berhenti apinya, lalu terbuka dan terdengar hembusan bekas api membara bersamaan dengan asap putih. Dalam tabung itu, keluarlah samar-samar sosok bertubuh tinggi. Berberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya terlihat rambut seleher biru muda, beserta alis dan bulu mata yang senada warnanya sedikit lentik. Warna kulitnya bersih dan agak pucat. Dia mengenakan sejenis jas berkulit coklat dan celana panjang polos. Gadis itu melotot tidak percaya, antara rasa gembira dan terharu bercampur aduk. Seakan-akan ini masih mimpi. Benar-benar mimpi. Matanya masih tertutup, namun dirinya keluar secara perlahan dari tabung ritual. Gadis itu ingin segera mendekatinya, namun langsung diberi isyarat olehnya. “Tunggu.” Ucapnya bernada dalam dan dingin.

Dia akhirnya membuka kedua matanya, sepasang mata biru, mengamati sekilas dihadapannya yang ternyata lebih pendek darinya. “Jadi, itu kau yang ingin ‘memerintahku’? Biarkan aku mencari tahu sendiri, jika kau memang pantas untukku.” Ucapan pertama kalinya terdengar angkuh. Walau agak terkejut dengan sikap dinginnya, gadis itu langsung memcoba memperkenalkan diri. “I-iya, itu aku yang memanggilmu. Aku adalah Master Attendant-mu, Lashira.” Gadis itu sedikit gugup, karena harus sedikit mengangkat kepalanya. Dia sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Seakan-akan tidak yakin. “Yang benar saja, apa aku benar-benar akan diperintah olehmu? Duh…” Perkataannya terdengar sedikit kecewa.

Lashira mengepalkan kedua tangannya, dia masih memegang kantong yang tersisa. “Hei. Kenapa kau terdengar tidak percaya padaku? Apapun yang aku minta kepada Food Soul seperti kalian, kalian harus mematuhinya…”. Setelah Lashira mengatakan itu, dia langsung tersenyum sinis kepada si gadis. “Food Soul ya… aku pun tidak mau perkenalkan diriku sampai kau ada buktinya.” Lanjutnya sedikit menantang. Lashira pun menghela napas, berusaha bersabar menghadapi Food Soul yang rada angkuh seperti dia. “Oke, aku mau lanjut memanggil lagi, lihat saja siapa yang akan datang, kau akan percaya, kan?” Lashira memantapkan diri dan kembali ke tabung ritual, diulanginya lagi setiap cara yang telah dia lakukan saat memanggil, kemudian akhirnya dengan rasa cemas, kemungkinan jiwa lain yang langka 50:50. Dengan sedikit harapan, dia menarik tuas tangki dan tabung ritual mulai membakar.

Kali ini sepasang mata biru itu benar-benar mengamati sendiri apa yang dilihatnya. Wajar saja dia ragu untuk langsung percaya dengan orang asing, apalagi jika itu seorang gadis sepertinya. Ada seberkas kenangan menyakitkan muncul di salah satu lubuk hatinya. Kemudian perhatiannya kembali ke tabung tempat dia tadi keluar. Api yang membakar terasa cukup panas membara sampai gadis itu refleks mundur atau hampir saja akan mendapat luka bakar. 'Sedikit ceroboh juga cara memanggilnya', batin dia kepada gadis itu. Dalam waktu berberapa detik, tabung ritual menunjukkan tanda akan berakhir habis apinya. Lashira hanya kembali mengapit kedua telapak tangannya seperti sebelumnya. Pintu tabung terbuka dan langsung terhembuskan bekas api terbakar beserta asap putih yang cukup banyak. Sesaat kemudian, mata biru itu sedikit penasaran. Siapa yang berhasil dipanggil olehnya? Tersamar-samar, terlihat sesosok yang hampir sama tingginya dengan dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya pandangannya ikut tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya. Dia pun merasa sangat ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya itu. “Ah… kau sudah bisa keluar sekarang.” Ucap Lashira mendekati Food Soul yang baru saja dipanggil itu. “Jangan bilang, dia…” ucapnya pelan berusaha mengenali Food Soul dibalik asap putih itu. Kakinya mulai perlahan-lahan menembus asap putih. Kini terlihat dirinya berambut hitam agak panjang dengan kuncir kuda. Sepasang mata polos yang berwarna emas pun terlihat indah. Dia mengenakan selendang abu-abu terikat rapi di lehernya, jas hitam sepanjang lutut serta celana coklat. Ekspresinya pun ikut terkejut melihat seorang gadis di hadapannya.

“Woah… apakah itu kau telah yang memanggilku? Kalau iya, aku ingin tahu duniamu juga!” Berbeda dengan si rambut biru, Food Soul yang satu ini terdengar ramah dan sangat tertarik. Lashira tersenyum lebar dengan rekan barunya itu. “Benar sekali. Aku yang telah memanggilmu, akulah Master Attendant-mu, Lashira.” Lashira langsung mengulurkan tangannya ke rekan baru itu. Dia pun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Food Soul yang angkuh tadi langsung memcoba menyela mereka. “Hei, sebentar dulu. Kau masih ingat aku, kan?” Tanyanya dengan sedikit yakin.

Sesaat kemudian cukup mengagetkan Lashira, entah kenapa keduanya langsung serempak berseru, “Blue Lagoon?!/Kombucha?!”. Kini kedua Food Soul itu langsung menyambut berpelukan seperti reuni kembali. Lashira mengeleng-geleng heran sekaligus takjub. “Heeh, jadi kalian itu benar-benar saling kenal? Demi Tuhan, aku saja hampir tidak percaya berhasil memanggil kalian berdua! Sungguh luar biasa!” Lashira ingin segera meneteskan air mata, begitu terharu dengan hasil yang dia percayai mulai terlihat. “Iya, dia salah satu sahabat terbaikku, namanya tuan Blue Lagoon Cocktail. Sedangkan namaku Kombucha. Salam kenal ya, Master Attendant!” Senyum dari Kombucha langsung melelehkan hati si Master. Bahkan Blue Lagoon ikut menebarkan senyum puasnya dia, seakan-akan berkata, ‘Kau memang pantas kok, aku percaya.’. Malam berbintang itu benar-benar menjadi momen bersejarah dan kepingan awal dari setiap memori mereka bersama gadis bernama Lashira yang menjadi Master Attendant untuk mereka.

**Catatan Hari ke-1 dari 730 hari**

* * *

Kemudian esok paginya, Lashira langsung mengumpulkan semua Food Soul miliknya yang masih menetap di rumahnya. Kombucha dan Blue Lagoon Cocktail sudah berdiri di sampingnya. “Semuanya, aku punya kabar baik hari ini! Berkumpullah di ruang pertemuan, semua!” Lashira berada di tengah-tengah ruang pertemuan tepat bersebelahan dengan restoran bagian dalam. Berberapa saat kemudian, satu per satu beragam wajah lain mulai bermunculan. “Master, yang masih kerja di restoran masih pada sibuk. Aku bisa sampaikan sendiri ke mereka nanti.” Ujar lelaki berambut kuning pendek, berpakaian seperti pelayan restoran. “Oh, tadi Master Attendant memanggil ya. Cherub seperti ingin memberitahuku sesuatu.” Sambung gadis bergaun abu-abu dengan pita biru.”Iya, White Truffle. Sepertinya begitu. Ada apa ya.” Kata lelaki berkimono putih dan terlihat sedikit basah rambutnya. “Turkeeey, Master meminta kita berkumpul lho.” Lantang seorang gadis dengan dua kepang panjang dan hiasan kepala bertanduk domba. “I-iya iya! Aku dengar sendiri kok!” Gerutu dari seorang lelaki berambut abu-abu dan berpakaian seperti seorang pangeran dengan mahkota kecil. Kemudian disusul oleh berberapa yang lain, lelaki berkuncir kuning besar yang baru saja kembali dari latihan, gadis imut dengan rupa penampilan seperti kelinci, gadis dengan pakaian hitam-putih bermotif layaknya sapi perah dan seorang wanita seperti penembak anggun dengan corak mawar merah muda dan violet. Sisanya masih ada di restoran.

Kini mereka bertiga sudah dikelilingi oleh Food Soul lain. Satu per satu masing-masing terlihat penasaran apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Master Attendant mereka. Salah satu dari mereka bertanya, “Master, apakah mereka tamu baru kita?” Lashira mengisyaratkan salah dengan jarinya, lalu dia menepuk kedua tangannya sendiri. “Tidak. Hari ini aku mau memperkenalkan dua Food Soul baru yang berhasil kupanggil! Saat malam kemarin, loh.” Seketika, seisi ruangan langsung sedikit gaduh sekaligus kaget. “Kok bisa Master? Bukankah Master pernah bilang pasokan Soul Ember milik Master sudah habis—” disusul lainnya, “Iya! Bagaimana caranya? Mereka bahkan sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti Food Soul—“ lalu, “Kyaaaah itu keren sekali Masteeer~/Oh, anggota baru? Aku ingin tahu…/Yang benar saja Master tidak bohong kan?!” dan seterusnya. Lashira ketawa kecil melihat reaksi mereka semua. “Oke-oke, semua tolong tenang dulu. Aku biarkan mereka berdua perkenalkan diri masing-masing.” Lashira mempersilahkan Kombucha terlebih dahulu. “Halo semuanya, jujur aku sedikit terkejut melihat reaksi kalian. Perkenalkan, namaku Kombucha. Kalian boleh memanggilku Cha, jadi salam kenal ya!” Cha tersenyum dengan semua rekan baru dihadapannya. Kemudian Blue Lagoon Cocktail langsung bicara, “Namaku Blue Lagoon Cocktail, cukup dipanggil Blue, itu pun tak masalah bagiku. Senang bertemu dengan kalian.” Tukas Blue cuek sembari merapikan sedikit poninya. Sebagian ikut menyahut salam perkenalan mereka, sebagian hanya mengamati dari jauh, hingga gadis bergaun abu-abu itu memcoba bertanya ke Lashira. “Master Attendant, mereka berdua sebenarnya ketagori tingkat apa?” Lashira melirik kembali ke Blue yang sebenarnya cuek dengan sekitarnya dan Cha yang berusaha menyambut hangat semuanya. Kemudian Lashira menjawab, “Mereka berdua itu UR. Aku serius, benar-benar merasa bahagia hari ini.”

Mendengar kata UR, para Food Soul yang merasa berada di tingkatan tersebut tersentak kaget bersamaan. “Master? Yang benar saja?! Sainganku tambah lagi dong…” Turkey merasa tersinggung setiap kali Master menyebut ada UR baru. Lelaki berkimono juga terkejut dan langsung memuji, “Kembali mendapat UR lagi? Anda memang cukup hebat dalam memanggil!”. Namun semua menjadi hening ketika reaksi dari si wanita anggun terdengar amat heran, “Itu… benar-benar UR? Kenapa malah terlihat seperti manusia biasa? Tolong jelaskan kepada kami, Master. Tidak mungkin UR terlihat seperti itu.” Lashira pun kaget mendengar pertanyaannya.

“Maaf ya.” Blue berkata dingin. “Aku pun juga tidak bisa langsung percaya dengan kalian semua, kecuali si Kombucha. Anda ingin bukti?” Blue memasukkan kedua tangannya ke jas coklatnya, matanya melirik sinis ke wanita itu. “A-ano, tuan Blue…” Cha terlihat ingin mencegah, namun Blue menolak pelan tangannya. “Ayo, bagaimana kalau kami berdua langsung membuktikan, siapa sebenarnya kita berdua. Setuju tidak, semuanya?” Lagi-lagi Blu terkesan menantang seperti tadi malam. Semua mata langsung saling memandang satu sama lain. Wanita tersebut pun mengangguk yakin. “Black Tea, kau yakin ingin bertarung? Lalu kalian ingin melihat mereka juga?” Tanya Lashira kepada Food Soul lain. “Aku lewat saja, sebaiknya aku kembali berkerja. Terima kasih pengumumanny, Master.” Food Soul berambut kuning pendek itu langsung meninggalkan ruangan. Kemudian disusul Food Soul lain. “Yogurt? Crab Long Bao? Kalian juga tidak tertarik?” Tanya Lashira lagi. “Iya Master Attendant, Crab Long Bao meminta dirawat olehku. Dia baru saja selesai latihan, kami pamit dulu ya.” Mereka berdua pun pergi. Sisanya, setuju ingin melihat langsung kedua Food Soul baru beraksi. Cha yang awalnya tidak niat bertarung akhirnya tepaksa menuruti Blue agar mereka berdua bisa diterima dan dipercaya dengan baik.

Beruntunglah bagi Lashira, setelah semalam sebelumnya mengetahui bahwa kedua Food Soul barunya ini UR, dia langsung memberikan keduanya masing-masing dua kantong penuh berisi Herba Ajaib dan berberapa botol peningkat kekuatan ukuran besar agar besok mereka sudah siap ikut kerjasama tim bersama para Food Soul lainnya. Sejujurnya Lashira sendiri juga tidak percaya, UR lainnya yang dia punya sudah cukup banyak untuk seorang Master Attendant, namun belum ada yang serupa dengan milik mereka berdua. Bahkan keduanya sama-sama terpaut energi kemampuannya. Blue Lagoon Cocktail spesialis Support, namun Basic Skill-nya bagaikan silencer yang berakhir menikam musuhnya sendiri, sedangkan Kombucha spesialis Strength yang bertolak belakang dengan penampilan sopannya, ternyata Basic Skill-nya mampu memberikan berberapa serangan perdetik ditambah penguatan kekuatan di awal. Ini belum termasuk kombo mematikan dari keduanya sendiri. Mereka sebenarnya sangat kuat, kemungkinan besar asal usul kekuatan mereka pun bukan dari dunia Tierra pula.

Lashira membawa mereka semua ke halaman belakang restorannya berupa lapangan khusus, tempat dimana Food Soul miliknya latihan. “Oke semuanya, aku beritahu sedikit spesialis mereka berdua. Blue Lagoon Cocktail adalah Support, sedangkan Kombucha adalah Strength. Sebelumnya, ada yang ingin mengajukan diri sebelum aku menentukan peraturan bertandingnya? Selain Black Tea...”. Seusai Lashira menawarkan, tiba-tiba Turkey sudah mengepakkan sayapnya secara gesit ke arah Cha, namun Cha refleks berhasil menghindar dari kegesitan Turkey. ”Bagus, jadi penasaran seberapa cepat kau bisa menghindar berikutnya, humph! Master, aku ingin maju!” Tukas Turkey yang masih terbang melayang di udara dengan sayap hitam keabu-abuannya. Lashira berpikir dalam hatinya, 'ini terlalu kebetulan untuk melihat kemampuan asli mereka berdua. Yang mereka hadapi adalah Food Soul berpengalaman sesuai dengan spesialis mereka masing-masing. Aku harus adil untuk peraturannya'. “Baik, aku akan umumkan peraturannya!”

Pertama, ini dilakukan bersamaan namun bentuk pertandingan ini tetap satu melawan satu, sehingga penggunaan energi kemampuan yang tertaut tidak diperbolehkan, terutama bagi kedua Food Soul baru. Black Tea dan Turkey tentu bisa abaikan bagian ini karena mereka bukan satu energi kemampuan. Lawan Kombucha adalah Turkey, tentu saja Black Tea melawan Blue Lagoon Cocktail.

Kedua, area yang dipakai hanyalah seluas lapangan belakang ini, namun diperbolehkan bertarung lewat udara asalkan tetap masih dalam wilayah halaman. Ingat baik-baik batasnya!

Ketiga, kalian semua boleh mengerahkan semua kemampuan kalian yang punya, bahkan sedikit bakat tersembunyi pun tidak apa-apa jika memang punya. Hati-hati dalam menilai lawan. Aku tidak mau bertanggungjawab kalau kalian terluka parah gara-gara meremehkan lawan sendiri.

Terakhir, waktu yang kalian punya sekitar 5 menit, penentuan hasil akhirnya adalah siapa yang sanggup bertahan sampai akhir, bukan ada menang atau kalah. Bahkan bila hasilnya memang seri, maka itu sudah cukup menjadi bukti akhir bahwa mereka berdua memang UR!

“Sampai disini, semuanya paham?” Tutup Lashira sembari melihat seluruh Food Soul-nya. “M-master Attendant, mereka yang baru tidak akan bertarung dengan tangan kosong, kan? Lawan mereka berdua punya senjata, bukankah itu tidak adil?” Tanya salah satu Food Soul. Lashira langsung menepuk kedua tangannya. “Ahaha, maafkan aku lupa memberitahukan kalian tentang ini. Tentu saja tidak. Seperti yang kalian semua tahu, ciri khas yang paling menonjol untuk semua Food Soul tingkat UR adalah… mereka pasti sesuatu yang berkilauan atau bersinar di sekeliling mereka, bukan? Sudah jelas, Nagashi Somen? Ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi, Food Soul lain?” Lashira bertanya kembali. Semuanya mengangguk paham, termasuk empat yang sedang bersiap-siap menuju lapangan. “Baik, sekarang siapkan dahulu senjatanya masing-masing!” Perintah Lashira kepada mereka, Food Soul yang lain menonton di jajaran bangku layaknya berada di stadium. Turkey, dalam keadaan tetap terbang, dia mengeluarkan pedang Raja raksasa dibalik jubah merahnya yang berpercikan api dan bara membakar, siap membakar apapun dan kapanpun dia mengayungkan pedangnya. Black Tea menyiapkan kedua senapan kecil mawar andalannya, dengan cepat mengisi peluru keduanya sekaligus. Dirinya memang tingkat SR, namun cukup berpengalaman untuk menangani Food Soul di atas tingkatnya.

Kemudian giliran mereka berdua. Blue Lagoon Cocktail menjentikkan jari tangan kanannya dengan percaya diri, tiba-tiba di sekitar dirinya muncul tiga sampai empat kubus melayang, yang bersinar sangat biru dan berkilauan seperti ada es keluar dari dalamnya. Para penonton mulai terpukau dengan bukti pertama dari Blue, namun belum semuanya berhenti untuk takjub darinya, Kombucha sudah mulai mengejutkan semuanya. Blue melihat Cha sedang terfokus dengan sesuatu, kedua matanya tertutup. Kedua tangannya tergadah ke atas, mulai diselimuti semacam aliran air. Di atas dirinya, ada sebuah bola air misterius bersinar sangat putih, kemudian bola tersebut perlahan meredup dan digantikan dengan lingkaran-lingkaran air di sekeliling Cha. Blue diam-diam telah menggunakan kubus mini miliknya dan memcoba komunikasi jarak jauh ke Cha, ‘hati-hatilah dan tidak perlu khawatirkan aku, akan kuusahakan bertahan selama mungkin’. Cha membalas dengan lirih, ‘kau juga, paham sendirilah aku itu seperti apa, aku tidak mau bertarung kecuali mereka lebih kuat dariku’. Blue tersenyum kecil, dan membalas, ‘iya-ya, aku tahu kok, mari kita berjuang’.

“Naaah, kalian semua lihat, kan? Itu bukti pertama dari mereka berdua! Selanjutnya, aku sudah persiapkan timer-ku. Mungkin aku juga bakal menjadi wasit untuk kalian semua, sebab aku sendiri yang tahu dan terlibat langsung dalam mengasah kemampuan para Food Soul. Kuhitung mundur, siap?” Lashira menyalakan timer melayang di atas para penonton seraya memegang mic dari atas stadium.

Lima… ‘Akan kusabet langsung tepat di wajahnya itu. Lihat saja, Kombucha!’ Turkey memposisikan pedang dengan kedua tangannya dan dirinya terpaku pada targetnya di bawah.

Empat… ‘Hmm.. apa aku harus mencoba menyerangnya dengan ini?’ Kombucha memasang posisi kuda-kuda dan tangannya bersiap menghadapi serangan, masih terhubung dengan lingkaran aliran air dari sekelilingnya.

Tiga… ‘Jangan pikir peluruku akan meleset, sekali tertembak kau akan tersiksa…’ Black Tea mengangkat salah satu senapannya dan terfokus diam membidik lurus.

Dua… ‘Wah-wah, tatapannya lumayan mengancam juga. Mari kita mulai!’ Blue Lagoon Cocktail bersiap mengoperasikan berberapa kubus melalui isyarat ketikan cepat tangannya.

“Sa—tu! Dimulaai!” Timer berdentang sangat nyaring. Suasana pertarungan dalam sekejab mata berlangsung begitu cepat dan menegangkan para penonton dengan aksi pertama kali paling menonjol dari Turkey, yang terkenal sangat suka menerjang cepat ke targetnya bagaikan predator. Tepat saat pedangnya diayungkan, Cha berhasil menghindar dengan melompat gesit dan meminimalisir cepat sisa api yang membara dengan kekuatan airnya. Kemudian mereka berdua gesit bersilih ganti antara menyerang dan menghindar dalam kecepatan sama-sama hampir tidak terlihat dengan jelas. Ayungan api membakar dibalas sabetan air dingin, ditepis api membara lagi, lalu dilontarkan balik dengan aliran air cepat, seterusnya seperti itu selama berberapa saat. “Wah… pertarungan awal langsung dipanaskan oleh Turkey, seperti biasa, dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya kuat! Kombucha, sebenarnya masih belum menunjukkan kekuatan aslinya, ini menarik…” ujar Lashira.

Disisi lain, peluru kilat pertama Black Tea berhasil ditembakkan, namun Blue sukses menahannya dengan penghalang seperti kaca biru yang tercipta dari tiga kubus sebagai titik patokannya. Kemudian Blue langsung memasuki salah satu kubus lainnya yang lebih besar. “Hei, apa-apaan itu. Kau memcoba berlindung saja?” Black Tea terus menembaki cepat kubus-kubus lain yang dibuat Blue untuk menghalau setiap pelurunya. “Tidak juga kok, memang peranku itu berada dibalik layar. Selamat menembak terus.” Jawab Blue santai dibalik kubus besar yang ternyata merupakan ruangan khusus dengan layar dunia luar dan papan ketik pengendali untuk setiap kubusnya. “Sepertinya aku harus serius sekarang—“ Black Tea mengganti cepat mode penembaknya dengan revolver mode mawar maut. Sekali menembak, langsung sekitar 10-14 peluru dilontarkan dengan iringan mawar namun mematikan. Satu per satu, kubus-kubus mulai dipecahkan dengan ganas. Blue terus mengetik cepat dan pikirannya terfokus ke depan, memperkirakan setiap koordinat dan strategi yang pasti. Kubus baru miliknya semakin bertambah banyak dan mulai dilontarkan gesit ke arah wanita itu, disusul Black Tea berusaha menghindarinya, konstan melompat indah kesana-kemari melalui kubus-kubus miliknya, bermanuver lincah sambil menembaki terus-menerus, hingga pergerakannya semakin mendekat dan siap menarget lurus tepat ditengah-tengah kubus besar dimana Blue berada. Akhirnya, titik kruisal berhasil dia dapatkan. “Cukup sampai disini! Double Shots!” Peluru gandanya melesat diantara kubus-kubus dengan kekuatan hampir 100%, berhasil mengenai bagian tengah kubus Blue. Blue tersentak seraya menahan sakit yang mengenai kaki kanannya. Lukanya cukup dalam sampai begitu perih berkelanjutan.

“Aduh-duuh… anda benar-benar serius sekali… tak ‘kan kubiarkan kau melukaiku lagi! Enna Core!” Pekik Blue tepat jarinya menekan sebuah tombol. Kubus-kubus yang tersisa berubah wujub seperti rubik biru-putih berkilauan. Tiba-tiba, Black Tea sudah dikelilingi oleh sebuah ruangan biru misterius seperti sarang lebah dari kubus-kubus tersebut. Dia refleks terus menembaki setiap penjuru ruangan tersebut berberapa detik, namun semuanya tidak ada yang berefek ataupun hancur. Black Tea bingung sekaligus curiga, kenapa setiap tembakannya tidak mempan kali ini? Blue tertawa kecil dan tersenyum sinis, “Semakin banyak yang kau tembak, semakin banyak pula serangan itu akan berbalik kepadamu sebesar 40%! Tadi kau mengenaiku sekitar 100% kekuatan... jadi totalnya 140% untukmu!” Black Tea melotot tidak percaya, seketika ruangannya telah berubah menjadi warna merah dan semua pelurunya tepat mengenai balik Black Tea sendiri. Kemudian ruangan tersebut lenyap dan Black Tea pun terjatuh namun dia refleks berusaha mendarat meksipun tidak sempurna. ‘Aaargh… yang benar saja! Jadi tadi itu semacam skill-nya silencer? Support macam apa dia itu, seperti kemampuannya spesialis Magic!’ Black Tea membatin amat kesal sambil berdiri menahan sakit sekujur tubuh. Berberapa luka mengalir diantara pakaiannya sehingga dia hampir seperti terwarnai merah. “Hmm, ternyata kau bisa sombong juga ya. Biar kuberi pelajaran, jangan senang dulu!” Black Tea cepat mengepakkan sayap mawar magis miliknya, kembali menghindar kesana-kemari, melewati berberapa kubus kemudian begitu melihat sebuah kesempatan, dia langsung melompat tinggi di udara dan kembali fokus membidik kedua senapan yang mulai selesai mengisi energi penuh. “Cukup sudah, Flower Blossoms!” Mesiu mawar berlontar hebat dan kombinasi dari kedua pelurunya menjadi satu, membuat Blue harus menahan dengan teknik pertamanya namun dia terlambat. Serangan pelurunya kali ini terlalu cepat dan lebih ganas. Refleks, dia terpaksa langsung keluar dari kubus tempat dia beroperasi dan kubusnya pun terkena serangan dashyat dengan kelopak mawar bertebaran. Serangan tadi juga masih sempat menyebar luas hingga mengenai punggung Blue. Kini dia sendiri hampir tidak bisa kabur sebab kaki kanannya benar-benar luar biasa sakit untuk berlari.

Cha akhirnya sempat melihat yang Blue terluka di belakang, langsung berteriak gelisah. “Blue Lagoon! Tidak!” Sedetik kemudian, pandangannya kembali dihalangi oleh ayungan api membara Turkey. “Fokus di depanmu! Lawanmu itu aku! Kenapa kau daritadi bisa menghindar terus? Cepat tunjukkan kekuatanmu sendiri!” Turkey mulai hilang kesabaran menghadapi Cha yang sejak tadi sukses meladeni setiap sabetan apinya. Menyadari Kombucha melihat dirinya tersungkur di tanah, dia langsung berteriak, “Cha! Aku tidak apa-apa! Fokus saja dengan pertandinganmu sendiri! Ugh..” Blue kembali memegang kaki kanannya, tepat bagian betis yang dia bidik.

Sementara itu, Cha sejak tadi dapat menghindar hampir semua serangan Turkey adalah tidak lain untuk mempertimbangkan lawannya sendiri. Apakah dia cukup kuat atau tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak suka bertarung kepada yang lebih lemah, apalagi ini hanyalah pertandingan untuk penentuan saja.

“Baiklah, kalau itu pintamu.” Cha sembari fokus menghindar setiap sabetan apinya, lingkaran aliran air di sekelilingnya mulai berputar cepat seiring dia memcoba mengumpulkan sebanyak mungkin kekuatan di kedua tangannya. Kecepatan antara Cha dan Turkey sebenarnya hampir sama, jadi ini masalah akurasi untuk mengenai Turkey yang begitu gesit dan api pedang membara terus-menerus tanpa henti. Cha sudah berlari dengan cekatan dan berusaha mendekati Turkey, namun kini dia malah semakin terbang tinggi. “Kau yakin bisa mengenaiku dari bawah sana? Hahahaaha lucu rasanya!” Turkey melihat ke bawah, dalam jarak hampir 10 meter lebih di atas tanah. Cha tidak tersinggung sama sekali meksipun ada kekurangan soal jarak yang terlampaui jauh di atas. “Aku pun akan bertarung jika saja itu memang diperlukan! Shinso Loops!” Sejak tadi, lingkaran aliran air miliknya terus dikumpulkan dan bertambah di langit secara tidak kasat mata oleh Turkey, tiba-tiba saja dirinya langsung melihat sendiri bahwa ada begitu banyak lingkaran air bermunculan, semuanya saling terpaut satu sama lain bagaikan kesatuan rantai utuh.

Kedua tangan Cha sudah bergerak lihai dan anggun bagaikan pengendali air sungguhan. Turkey yang merasa terancam tidak sempat menghindar keluar sebab semua lingkaran air di sekitarnya sudah mengurung dia daritadi. Turkey tidak mau menyerah, langsung mengeluarkan jurusnya dari dalam kurungan rantai air, “Kau berani ya?! Red Hot Blade!” Turkey sekuat mengayungkan pedangnya tingkat pembakaran penuh dan sayapnya bermanuver gesit, berusaha memutari dirinya sendiri dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Elemen api dan air pun saling berbenturan dahsyat selama berberapa detik, hingga akhinya meledak heboh berpadu asap dan kabut serta berberapa sisa rantai air lain yang utuh. Turkey masih merasakan berberapa dampak dari setiap tetesan air yang sempat mengenai dirinya, rasanya justru sangat menyengat terbakar dan tidak langsung hilang begitu saja. Turkey pun mendapat berberapa luka kecil karena itu. ‘Apaan ini? Apa dalam kurungan itu juga termasuk serangan per detik miliknya? Gila...’ Pikiran Turkey sedikti terguncang setelah menyadari bahwa lawannya pun punya jurus tangguh untuk menghentikan kemarahan pedangnya.

“Jadi aku pun tidak aman juga di udara, bagaimana kalau—“ Sayap Turkey tiba-tiba dikepakkan begitu gesit dan langsung terbang melengkung ke bawah sembari menukik tajam dalam kecepatan luar biasa ke arah Cha. Tindakan selanjutnya sudah diluar dugaan, Turkey bahkan melempar pedangnya ke arah lain dan justru berusaha menangkap Cha yang tidak berhasil memprediksi serangannya. Alhasil, Cha merasakan hantaman begitu kencang dan menyakitkan sekaligus tertangkap pula badannya oleh sekuat-kuatnya Turkey. Walau badannya kecil, ternyata dia masih cukup kuat untuk membuat sebuah hukum fisika berlaku dengan memanfaatkan hasil kecepatan dan kekuatannya untuk mendorong Cha dari tanah ke langit secara langsung. Dia pun berhasil membuat Cha terlempar begitu tinggi sekali dari tanah, jauh lebih tinggi dari jarak Turkey terbang sebelumnya. Turkey kembali terbang melesat ke atas setelah melempar Cha seperti itu. Pedang yang dia lempar ternyata terjadi pergerakan bumerang dan kini tepat kembali kepada tangannya. “Aku akan menyerangmu seperti ini! Apa kau berani?! Purgatory Flame!” Dengan kecepatan penuh, Turkey mengerahkan tenaga terakhirnya ke pedang, hingga terjadi pembakaran yang jauh lebih membara dari sebelumnya, lalu langsung dia lemparkan tanpa minta ampun dalam pandangannya. ‘Gawat, padahal aku pun tidak mau menggunakan ini, tapi apa boleh buat!—‘ Cha dalam keadaan setengah mengudara dan berganti mode ‘gerak cepat’ miliknya, dia berhasil mengumpulkan kembali sisa energi aliran airnya dan terbentuklah semacam bola raksasa air dalam seperkian detik lebih cepat dari serangan Turkey. “Maaf, aku sebenarnya tidak mau menyerang rekanku sendiri! Water Dragon!” Cha langsung melepaskan kedua tangannya hingga akhirnya bola raksasa air tersebut terlontar cepat kemudian sekian detik lebih cepat, berhasil menjelma menjadi naga air. Kali ini, Turkey benar-benar terpana melihat besar makhluk jelmaan di hadapannya. Naga tersebut langsung menelan bulat pedangnya. Kemudian tiba-tiba berubah wujub dan menjelma lagi menjadi ledakan air begitu kencang, lebih tepatnya bagaikan diterpa hujan badai secara mengerikan. Rasanya amat menyakitkan, jauh lebih sakit dari yang dia rasakan tadi. Sementara itu, Cha akhirnya mengeluarkan bentuk sayap kupu-kupu miliknya dengan bantuan sisa kekuatan shinso miliknya. Dia pun terlihat cukup menyesal. “T-ti-tidak, maafkan aku! Semoga saja dia masih bertahan, seranganku yang ini bisa membunuh secara instan…”

“Master Attendant! Itu terlalu berbahaya sekali! Sudahi saja!” Nagashi Somen langsung protes kepada masternya. Dia paham Master pun tidak akan berbohong dengan kehebatan Food Soul baru miliknya, namun ini benar-benar terlampaui batas wajar. “Aku tahu itu, Nagashi. Turkey bahkan tidak akan mati semudah itu. Waktu tinggal kurang semenit lagi.” Lanjut Lashira memcoba menenangkan Food Soulnya itu. Wajar saja dia khawatir, sebab Nagashi Somen sendiri sebagai UR Support tentu bertanggungjawab dalam mengobati luka benar-benar serius. Disisi lainnya, Black Tea sejak tadi hanya berdiri berberapa meter dari Blue Lagoon Cocktail. Blue sebenarnya betul-betul merasakan sakit berkelanjutan di punggungnya, sampai hanya terduduk memegangi kakinya setelah berteriak sebelumnya. “Blue Lagoon Cocktail, kali ini aku hanya ingin memastikan saja, apa yang membuat dirimu sebagai UR Support, bukan Magic?” Black Tea hanya mengamankan kedua senjatanya ke sarung senapan miliknya dan kembali menatap Blue yang sejak tadi tertunduk. “Baiklah, untung kau memilih damai. Blessing Yeon’s Flame, keluarlah.” Blue tertunduk menutup mata dan memegangi bagian dada kiri tepatnya di jantungnya. Tak lama, keluarlah sesuatu yang bersinar hangat dari dadanya. Black Tea terkejut dengan kemampuannya. Sesosok hangat, seperti rupa roh api berbentuk ikan, api ekornya langsung menjalar kesana kemari setiap dia mengarungi udara. “Tolong berkati kami berdua.” Ucap Blue lirih, sontak ikan api tersebut langsung memutari menawan antara Black Tea dan Blue Lagoon secara bergantian selama berberapa detik. Black Tea membuka salah satu lukanya di tangan, benar-benar sembuh tanpa bekas. “Bagaimana? Apakah kau juga merasakan ada suatu energi tambahan dari dalam dirimu?” Lanjut Blue dengan sedikit senyum. Kini dia sendiri bisa berdiri dengan santainya. “Karuniaku ini juga menghilangkan efek sampingan lain yang berkelanjutan. Jadi langsung terasa tiga manfaat sekaligus, praktis bukan?” Black Tea akhirnya menatap sepasang mata Blue yang penuh percaya diri. Aneh memang, namun mau tidak mau dia pun harus menerima kenyataan bahwa mereka benar-benar UR. Bukan UR yang pernah muncul sebelumnya.

“Oke! Semuanya! Waktu telah habis!” Hari itu benar-benar berakhir melelahkan. Turkey sendiri langsung dibawa pergi oleh Nagashi Somen untuk pengobatan darurat dengan papan bambu besar miliknya, lalu Kombucha berkali-kali membungkukkan badannnya kepada Master Attendant dan para Food Soul lain saking beratnya perasaan bersalah atas perbuatannya, disusul omelan dari Blue Lagoon Cocktail agar tidak perlu berlebihan dengan kekuatan sendiri. Semuanya kini sudah bisa menerima anggota baru dalam keluarga Master Attendant. Selamat datang kembali, wahai dua Food Soul UR yang terberkati kemampuan luar biasa.

**Hari ke-2 dari 730 Hari**


	2. Pengenalan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hari itu Kombucha mengetahui sesuatu, sementara Blue Lagoon Cocktail masih belum terbiasa dengan segala hal yang ada disana dan Food Soul lainnya. Kini Lashira ingin mengajak mereka ke suatu tempat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf bila sangat lama belum di-update, saya sudah susun berberapa inti plot ceritanya, sabar saja.  
> Bagi yang belum tahu, saya sudah post versi bhs Inggris (fanfict terpisah) untuk chapter sebelumnya, silakan dibaca juga :D
> 
> Enjoy and forgive any typos.

Hari ini masih sekitar jam 8 pagi. Para Food Soul lain mulai membicarakan betapa hebatnya kekuatan Kombucha dan Blue Lagoon Cocktail. Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak pertandingan perdana mereka diadakan. Lashira mendapat kabar kalau Turkey masih belum siuman sejak pertarungan berakhir, begitu kata Nagashi. Dia juga menambahi kalau tiap pagi hari Kombucha masih menjenguk Turkey. Lashira pun memaklumi tindakan Kombucha yang di luar perkiraan, siapa sangka kekuatannya begitu kuat untuk seorang Food Soul senior yakni Turkey salah satunya.

“Sudah saatnya aku kunjungi kamar mereka, semoga mereka sudah siap.” Lashira pun menelusuri koridor kamar para Food Soul di sebelah timur rumah-restoran miliknya. Setiap Food Soul miliknya berhak mendapat satu kamar sendiri, kebetulan kamar Cha dan Blue bersebelahan. Lashira mulai mengetuk kamar Blue.

“Permisi, Blue Lagoon? Bolehkah aku masuk?” Tak lama setelah Lashira bertanya, terdengar suara agak lantang dari kamar sebelahnya,

“ _Oh itu Master, ya? Aku sedang di sebelah, langsung masuk saja!_ ” Sahut Blue dari kamar Cha. Lashira pun berpindah ke pintu kamar Cha dan membuka pintunya. Terlihat kamar Cha bernuasa klasik dengan dinding kayu kokoh, lantai kayu yang sudah diberi karpet coklat muda serta jendela yang menghadap danau berkilauan seperti kristal oleh sinar fajar. Rumah setengah restoran Lashira ini memang dekat danau terbesar di timur laut kontingen Knowles.

“Selamat pagi, Kombucha dan Blue Lagoon Cocktail.” Sapa Lashira kepada mereka.

“Selamat pagi juga, Master!” Ucap Cha dengan ramah disusul balasan singkat dari Blue. Cha sedang duduk di kasurnya yang telah dirapikan sedangkan Blue bersandar di samping jendela kamar sambil menyilakan kedua tangannya.

Hari ini Lashira telah mengenakan pakaian berbeda dari dua hari sebelumnya, dari baju ala koki menjadi baju luar panjang dari bahan seperti kulit, atasan krim muda, rok bergaris selutut coklat serta sepatu bertali coklat. Lashira juga mengenakan ikat rambut dengan model ekor kuda, yang sebelumnya hanya dibiarkan digerai sepanjang pundak lebih sedikit. Lashira membawa tas selempang di sisi kanannya.

Kombucha dan Blue Lagoon masih mengenakan baju pinjaman dari Food Soul lain, Kombucha dengan atasan putih, selendang abu-abu dan celana biru tua. Baju jas hitam miliknya agak rusak akibat kobaran api dari Turkey. Gaya rambutnya masih sama seperti kemarin, diikat ekor kuda. Sedangkan Blue hanya dengan cardigan abu-abu tua selutut, atasan putih dan celana hitam. Baju aslinya malah lebih rusak daripada milik Cha. Mereka sudah melipat pakaian rusaknya masing-masing untuk diganti baru.

“Wah, sepertinya kalian sudah siap? Tadi sedang apa?” Tanya Lashira sedikit penasaran.

“Oh, tadi tuan Blue cuma mau cek aku sebentar, sebelumnya dia ke kamarku duluan, aku masih belum kembali.” Lashira menimpali, “Kamu habis menjenguk Turkey ya, dia tidak apa-apa kok. Mungkin siang ini dia bakal sadar. Turkey itu memang tidak suka kalah, jadi mohon dimaklumi haha.”

“Ya, begitulah Master, saya tidak mau ini terulang lagi. Maaf ya.” Tukas Cha sedikit khawatir. Blue langsung membalas,

“Cukup, Cha. Makanya jangan terlalu terbawa suasana pertarungan. Daripada itu,” Blue menoleh ke Lashira,

“Kita ini mau pergi kemana?” Lashira mengedipkan kedua matanya.

“Aku sengaja memberi waktu untuk kalian sejak pertarungan kemarin, sebab hari ini pun aku sudah berhasil janjian dengan berberapa kenalanku. Kalian akan dapat tur special dariku, ayo berangkat!”

Dua hari yang lalu, malam harinya…

“Permisi… bolehkah saya masuk?” Lirih suara dari luar ruang rawat khusus. Nagashi Somen menoleh ke arah pintu putih.

“Silakan, kamu Kombucha kan?” Pintu pun terbuka, terlihat raut cemas dari sorot mata emasnya. Nagashi kembali mengatur aliran bambu kecil ajaib layaknya selang-selang infus di samping Turkey yang telah diperban di berberapa bagian tubuhnya. Dia belum sadar sejak pertarungan berakhir.

“Tuan Turkey… bagaimana kondisinya?” Cha bergegas menghampiri ranjangnya, Nagashi langsung menahan pelan dengan memegang pundak sebelahnya.

“Hei, kamu tenang dulu. Kondisi krisisnya baru saja lewat sebelum kamu datang, dia tidak apa-apa sekarang.”

Akhirnya Cha menghela napas. “Syukurlah, saya pun tidak menduga akan menyerangnya seperti tadi. Maafkan aku.” Cha sedikit tenang, Nagashi menimpali, “Ya… nanti kamu bilang lagi ke dia saat sudah sadar, jujur saja aku pun kaget banget kamu bisa mengeluarkan berberapa serangan seluas dan sebesar itu dampaknya. Benar-benar hebat.”

“Err, apakah itu pujian?” Sahut Cha ragu-ragu.

“Mungkin, hanya saja aku ingin peringatkan sesuatu kepadamu.” Lanjut Nagashi bernada sedikit serius.

“Kita, sebagai Food Soul sebenarnya tidak bisa mati, alias hampir abadi. Hanya saja, ketika Food Soul itu benar-benar diambang sekarat terparah-parahnya tanpa mendapat pengobatan segera, dia bisa menjadi Fallen Angel.” Nagashi menyilakan kedua tangannya sembari melirik Cha.

“Dengan kata lain, dia akan selamanya bukan sebagai Food Soul lagi. Fallen Angel adalah musuh kita sejak berabad-abad lamanya, sangat sering menyerang manusia dan tentu saja para Food Soul.” Lanjut Nagashi.

“Tuan Nagashi, saya ingin tanya sesuatu.” Nagashi menoleh ke arahnya.

“Sejak kami datang kesini, aku sebenarnya bisa merasakan suatu aura... dari kalian semua. Rasanya mirip shinsu tetapi bukan seperti itu. Sebenarnya itu apa?” Pertanyaannya membuat Nagashi sedikit kaget.

“Tunggu, sebentar, jangan bilang kalian berdua belum tahu tentang itu, maksudku, Fallen Angel??” Cha menggeleng pelan. Nagashi seketika berubah sedikit pucat, kemudian dia berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Cha mulai heran dengan reaksi Nagashi Somen seperti itu.

“Kenapa? Maaf agak mengejutkanmu, bahkan aura milik Turkey pun terasa lebih besar dari yang lain...” Cha kembali terdiam. Nagashi akhirnya menjelaskan, kalau aura yang ada dari berberapa Food Soul itu sebenarnya berasal dari kekuatan Fallen Angel yang telah dijinakkan langsung dari fase telur. Dengan itu, Food Soul akan mendapat kekuatan tambahan setelah Fallen Angel itu ‘menyatu’ ke dalam diri mereka. Semakin kuat Fallen Angel, semakin kuat dan besar pula aura yang ada dalam Food Soul. Bila aura dari Turkey memang terasa lebih besar daripada yang lain, berarti dia yang memegang Fallen Angel terkuat diantara lainnya. Cha merasa informasi ini mirip dengan sesuatu yang pernah dia alami, namun dia tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan yakin.

“Dari pertanyaanmu, jadi serangan kalian tadi itu ternyata murni tanpa bantuan Fallen Angel. Entah apa sih yang telah dipikirkan Lashira, kok nekat mau memamerkan pertarungan kalian tanpa itu? Lain kali kuomelin dia itu.” Nagashi sedikit kecewa dari nada bicaranya.

“Yaa.. itu saja untuk hari ini, selebihnya bisa kamu tanyakan sendiri ke Master ya, sekarang kau beristirahatlah meksipun tidak apa-apa.” Ujar Nagashi mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Cha mengangguk dan sedikit menunduk tanda mau pamit seraya berterima kasih. Saat Cha membuka pintu, Nagashi kembali bicara dengan nada pelan namun tajam.

“Ingat, kalian jangan pernah sekalipun bunuh manusia, camkan itu baik-baik.” Cha menoleh sedikit dan mengangguk pelan.

“Iya, saya paham kok.”

Meksipun diminta beristirahat, Kombucha lebih memilih kembali latihan salah satu bela diri di kamarnya sendiri. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak dulu. Sementara di sebelah kamarnya, Blue sedang terbaring di kasurnya sambil menaruh tangannya di dahi, seakan-akan memikirkan sesuatu. _Dia disebelahku, pasti sedang berusaha keras. Sedangkan aku? Malah terbaring lemas seperti ini. Kekuatan ikan apiku sebenarnya bukan apa-apa, pantaskah aku jadi Healer? Semoga aku tidak benci dunia ini—_

Hari ini, pagi hari cerah…

Lashira, Kombucha dan Blue Lagoon Cocktail sudah di halaman depan rumah setengah restoran Lashira bernama ‘Elysian’. Suasana restoran itu masih terasa ramai pembeli yang mengantre.

“Master Attendant hebat, restorannya makin laris ya?” Cha kagum dengan barisan antrean pembeli. Lashira sedang mempersiapkan mobil toska miliknya sambil bangga menjelaskan pujian Cha.

“Tentu saja dong. Sebab para Food Soul specialis koki dan pelayanku itu sedang buka berberapa menu terbatas kelas S, salah satunya _Black Fungus Congee_. Menu lain buat jam sarapan sekarang ada puding kacang merah dan sup ayam. Kalian belum sarapan juga?”

“Ah, saya cuma minum teh pagi ini, Master. Tuan Blue gimana?” Cha menoleh ke belakang, Blue pun menyahut, “Sama. Aku masih tidak terbiasa dengan mereka.” Jawabnya dingin. Lashira tahu kalau mereka selalu ada kesibukan tersendiri meksipun masih pagi, sehingga dia pun sudah mempersiapkan menu rahasia untuk mereka berdua.

“Ya sudahlah tidak apa-apa, ayo segera masuk mobilku. Aku sudah siapkan bekal tambahan untuk kalian di perjalanan nanti. Hari ini kita harus segera ke stasiun kapal udara mulai jam 9 pagi ini. Masuklah!” Suara derum mobil toska terdengar agak berisik setelah Lashira menyalakan mobil dengan kuncinya. Cha membuka pintu mobil belakang dan memasukinya disusul Blue. Lashira kemudian langsung mengemudi dengan kecepatan sedang.

“Jendelanya, silakan dibuka tidak apa-apa, aku ingin cerita sesuatu kepada kalian sambil nikmati perjalanan ini. Kurang lebih sekitar 30 menit menuju stasiunnya.” Ujar Lashira sambil membenarkan spion depannya sehingga bisa melihat Kombucha dan Blue Lagoon Cocktail sekaligus.

Baik Cha maupun Blue sama-sama menurunkan jendelanya sehingga mereka bisa merasakan udara pagi segar, terlihat pula jalanan masih berupa tanah tanpa rumput yang telah diratakan. Perjalanan mereka masih berada di samping danau berkilauan seperti kristal dari sisi Blue, sedangkan dari sisi Cha terlihat hamparan ladang berwarna-warni seperti jingga, merah muda dan kuning. Sebelum naik mobil, Blue sempat mendapatkan informasi dari _lighthouse_ miliknya kalau lahan-lahan yang ada di Kerajaan Cahaya terkenal penghasil bahan minuman seperti teh dan anggur serta produk-produk terbuat dari bambu.

Dari kejauhan, rumah-rumah sederhana dengan pinggiran atap melengkung khas timur berwarna merah kecoklatan terlihat berjarak agak jauh satu sama lain. Blue kembali mengamati atas air terjun yang membentuk danau, masih tertutup awan dan kabut menandakan daerah di sana cukup tinggi. Pepohonan di sepanjang jalan tidak begitu banyak namun udaranya ternyata cukup sejuk. Warna padang rumputnya bahkan lebih ke hijau-jingga sejauh mata memandang.

Pemandangan segar di pagi hari ini membuat mereka berdua terpesona dengan sendirinya. Lashira sengaja menbiarkan mereka menikmati suasana negerinya, yang tidak begitu banyak bangunan namun kaya sumber daya alam dan ekosistem sederhana.

“Bagaimana, kalian sudah rileks menikmati perjalanan ini?” Tanya Lashira dengan santai menyetir.

“Sangat menyenangkan, Master Attendant! Di sini cukup indah ladangnya.” Cha bersemangat, pandangannya masih menikmati pemandangan luar jendela.

“Menarik juga sih, ini membuatku penasaran, itu benar-benar danau dengan air terjun? Pasti sering terjadi banjir, bukan?” Blue tanya balik.

“Yaa… dulu itu sudah biasa, di sebelah selatan danau ini ada bangunan khusus bernama Platform Terapung. Bentuknya ada patung hewan raksasa dengan pedang Harimau Putih, fungsinya sebagai pelindung dari para Fallen Angel liar, sekaligus dam danau besar ini. Itu sebabnya kamu dapat menemukan rumah yang memasang kincir air besar di pinggir danau itu, karena memang semi mengalir dari air terjun sana.” Jelas lengkap Lashira. Blue dan Cha pun mengangguk paham.

“Begitu, warna airnya seperti kristal ya.” Sepasang mata Blue sedikit merefleksikan pantulan berkilauan dari danau tersebut.

“Yup. Makanya danau itu disebut Danau Gelas Kaca.” Sahut Lashira.

“Master, saya boleh tanya juga?”

“Silakan, Cha.”

“Tadi Master bilang damnya ada pedang Harimau Putih, itu apa sebenarnya?”

“Ini yang ingin kuceritakan ke kalian, kalian harus tahu berberapa latar belakang dan sejarah dari tempat tinggal Master Attendant sendiri. Aku mulai ya.”

“Dahulu, Kerajaan Cahaya adalah sebuah wilayah otonom yang pertama kali membentuk suku-suku di Tierra, berada di timur laut kontingen Knowles. Akhir era perang pada saat itu sistem nasional dari tempat ini telah terbentuk. Karena adanya pegunungan di sekitar barat dan seterusnya itu, wilayah ini jarang ada konflik dengan negeri tetangga.”

“Masyarakat sini unik, tidak seperti pada wilayah atau negeri lainnya, mereka percaya ada kekuatan mimpi atau sederhananya, kemampuan ajaib untuk menciptakan dewa— merekalah yang memimpin Kerajaan Cahaya ini.”

“Dewa? Bagaimana bisa manusia menciptakan dewa sendiri?”

“Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi dewa-dewa disini dipercayai ada sejak dulu, mereka biasanya hidup dalam wujub manusia kalau aku tidak salah ingat, sebagai orang bijak dan penuntun semua manusia di Kerajaan Cahaya. Tempat mereka itu berada di Nozokyo, tepat di puncak pegunungan sekaligus perbatasan antara Kerajaan Cahaya dengan Tamakyo, pulau di seberangnya. Nozokyo dianggap sakral oleh masyarakat setempat.”

“Sepertinya saya merasa tidak asing dengan istilah dewa disini, hmmm.”

“Oh, kalian kemarin sempat bilang tidak bisa ingat apa-apa tempat asal masing-masing ya? Apa mungkin ada dewa semacam itu juga?”

“Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak ingat apapun dari kepalaku. Apalah dewa-dewa seperti itu.” Blue mengenyitkan dahinya setelah mengatakan itu.

“Firasatku pun tidak jelas juga, seakan-akan aku pernah mengalami sendiri tetapi tidak bisa menerima sama sekali.” Lanjut Cha seperti meragukan sesuatu.

“Begitu, ya kadang berberapa Food Soul-ku yang lain sempat amnesia seperti itu juga, jadi tidak usah khawatir dan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk mengingatnya. Aku yakin pasti ada saatnya kalian bisa ingat lagi dan itu untuk kebaikan kalian juga.”

“Benar juga sih, lagian kami berdua masih tetap ingat sebagai satu rekan.”

“Baguslah, sekarang aku akan jawab pertanyaanmu, Cha.”

“Para dewa yang kubilang tadi, mereka dikenal sebagai ‘Harimau Putih’ oleh penduduk pada masa penjajahan Fallen Angel dahulu. Mereka bersatu dalam perang melawan Fallen Angel yang begitu dashyat, hingga kini tempat bekas pertempuran tersebut masih ada di masa sekarang dengan nama Amagi. Letaknya memanjang dari timur ke barat serta menghubungkan pegunungan timur dan barat.”

“Jadi pedang itu berasal dari kekuatan para dewa tersebut?”

“Sepertinya begitu, ini kisah lama yang telah diwariskan dari keluargaku.”

“Hah, ujung-ujungnya juga dari cerita turun-menurun toh, apa menariknya coba di zaman sekarang ternyata masih ada yang percaya begituan…”

“Tuan Blue!” Cha segera menyenggol Blue yang blak-blakan.

“Ahaha, seenggaknya hargai sedikitlah kepercayaan orang lain, aku tidak ingin kamu nanti dicap sama orang tidak tahu diri! Aku yang nanggung malu!”

“Tuh, dengar tuan Blue? Aku pun kasian kalau kamu jadi begitu.”

“Hee… ah, iya-ya, aku tahu kok! Apa-apaan sampai harus dicap segala.” Blue sedikit mendengus kesal. Kemudian mereka bertiga mulai tertawa selang jeda sesaat. Tidak terasa, dari kejauhan terlihat pemandangan kota sederhana dengan berberapa guci raksasa di sekitarnya. Ada berberapa benda mengambang seperti balon besar dari kota sana.

“Ngomong-ngomong, ternyata hampir mau sampai nih, siapkan sabuk pengaman kalian karena aku mau naikkan kecepatan!”

“Heh, tunggu dulu Master Attendant!” Terlambat protes, mobil toska itu sudah terlanjur melaju di jalanan tanah yang sedikit rintangan bebatuan. Cha dan Blue pun hampir saling terpental gara-gara gaya setir Lashira tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat.

Tujuh menit kemudian, akhirnya mereka sampai di parkiran mobil stasiun Kota Musim Semi tepat 30 menit sebelum keberangkatan kapal udara berikutnya. Lashira mematikan mesin mobil dan mengambil dua buah tas yang telah dikaitkan di kursi sampingnya.

“Maaf ya, kita harus segera sampai makanya tadi langsung tancap gas.” Lashira langsung keluar dari mobilnya.

“Hei, nggak begitu juga kali, Master! Aku hampir saja mau mual!” Blue kembali kesal sembari memegangi perutnya sendiri, Cha sendiri mulai cemas.

“Tuan Blue, kamu merasa tidak enak badan?” Cha memegangi pundak Blue dengan pelan. Melihat respon Cha, Blue langsung mengubah nada bicaranya.

“Tidak, aku masih kuat kok.”

“Oke, ayo kita keluar dulu.”

“Tunggu. Dengar Cha.” Blue merendahkan suaranya.

“Apa?” Cha pun sama demikian.

“Aku masih tidak suka dengannya, kenapa kita harus menurut?”

“Memang kenapa tuan Blue, wajar saja dia sekarang master kita.”

“Kamu itu ya… tolong jangan terlalu percaya dengan perempuan itu. Kita bahkan belum tahu akan kemana hari ini.” Blue balik berbisik dengan nada serius.

“Tetapi, kurasa Master sebenarnya tidak seburuk yang kau kira, tuan Blue.”

“Kau mesti terlalu baik dengan semua orang asing, Cha.”

“Halo kawan-kawanku, ayo segera keluar, aku tahu kalian berdua pasti sudah lapar, ini sudah kubawakan bekal buat kalian loh!”

“Oh iya, Master! Ayo tuan Blue!” Cha segera membuka pintu kemudian disusul Blue dengan masih raut enggan semangat. Melihat Blue seperti itu, Lashira mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas selempangnya. Bekal yang dia pegang langsung diberikan ke Cha. Kemudian dia berjalan mendekati Blue dan menyodorkan sesuatu.

“Apa itu?” Tanya Blue sesaat melihat botol kaca kecil hijau dengan cairan bening dan tutup sedikit runcing.

“Minyak aromatik khas Kerajaan Cahaya, biasanya cocok untuk mabuk perjalanan. Bawa saja.”

“Heh, nggak perlu—“ Lashira langsung menarik tangan kanan Blue dan mengepalkan botol kecil ke tangannya. Blue akhirnya menerima botol tersebut.

“Sudah, pokoknya ambil saja. Kita harus segera masuk setelah aku bayar parkir. Ayo Cha!” Seru Lashira sembari memastikan mobil telah terkunci dengan pasti kemudian menghampiri salah satu petugas parkir dekat mereka.

“Kau lihat sendiri, Master itu baik kok orangnya.”

“Tetap saja Cha, aku masih tidak percaya dia semudah itu memberikan ini.” Cha tertawa kecil melihat Blue masih terkejut dengan pemberian sepele yang dia terima. Mereka berdua pun segera mengikuti Lashira dari belakang.

Sesaat mereka melewati gerbang stasiun kapal udara VII, terasa ramai berbagai macam orang di mana-mana. Ada yang sedang mengangkut barang-barang persediaan, sekumpulan orang mengantre di konter karcis di sebelah kiri mereka, ada pula sedang menunggu di kursi panjang berjejer di sebelah kanan. Suasana stasiun yang paling mencolok disana tentu saja berupa kapal udara dengan perpaduan kuning-kecoklatan dan masih banyak lagi di sisi sebelahnya. Stasiunnya sendiri terasa lebih luas dan panjang dengan banyaknya aktivitas di dalamnya, suara-suara pun terdengar riuh dari penjuru arah.

“Sebenarnya aku sudah pesan tiket sehari sebelumnya untuk hari ini, ayo ikuti aku! Kita tinggal serahkan tiketnya saja. Cha, hati-hati bekalnya ya.”

“Iya Master, ayo tuan Blue!” Cha langsung mengandeng salah satu tangan Blue dan bergegas mengikuti Lashira yang sibuk mencari kapal udara yang sesuai dengan tiket. Blue sendiri berusaha mengatur ritme jalan cepatnya Cha. Lashira menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, matanya berusaha mencari kode sesuai tiketnya. Setelah berberapa saat mencari, sorot matanya menangkap sesuatu.

“Dapat! Di sebelah sana!” Lashira menunjuk salah satu kapal udara dengan kode LK-7 di barisan tengah. Mereka bertiga pun bergegas ke sana, akhirnya sampai di depan tangga pintu masuk kapal udara tersebut. Seorang bapak di dekat sana mulai membunyikan loncengnya sambil berbicara lantang dengan pengeras suara.

“Penumpang LK-7 tujuan Gloriville segera masuk! Penumpang LK-7 tujuan Gloriville segera masuk! Penumpang LK-7 tujuan Gloriville segera masuk!”

Sesaat setelah mereka bertiga telah menaiki tangga dan memasuki kapal udara tersebut, di sisi lain dari kejauhan tempat mereka berada, sesosok mata runcing dari siluet misterius telah mengamati mereka sejak dari stasiun. Tiba-tiba siluet tersebut pun menghilang cepat di antara kerumunan orang berlalu-lalang.

Perjalanan mereka pun dimulai bersama Master Attendant Lashira dan tujuan asingnya, Gloriville.

**Hari ke-4 (Bagian Awal) dari 730 Hari.**

**Author's Note:**

> Maafkan bila ada typo atau kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya. Kritik saran komentar, silakan. Ada kemungkinan menggunakan timeskip untuk cerita mendatang. Masih belajar menulis disini, semoga bisa betah uwu


End file.
